She Walks in Starlight
by Yurixo
Summary: Melima, a elf-human, has had strain relationship with Kili ever since they were little. As they got older they fall for each other, but must hide it from the world. The story takes place two years before the quest of Erabor. Kili/OC.


**I post this fic a year ago but took it down because of school and work, but after watching "The Desolation of Smaug" I decided to go back to this story. I hope you guys will like the story and I hope to update more soon J**

Melima was sitting in her chair as she looks out of the window to watch the sun settling down. The rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at me from the stars. When it was close to dark she could hear the elves singing and chattering for today they will be celebrating the starlight. She looks up at the dark sky and watches the stars shining through the darkness.

"Starlights," she whispers.

_"You are my starlight…" _

She shook her head to get rid of the familiar voice that she loved and the voice she wishes she could forget. She got up from her seat and went up to her dresser. She opened the top drawer slowly and saw a little brown box waiting for her. She picked up the box from the drawer and gently placed it on the table. Inside the little box was a necklace that was made out of silver chain and a small white stone in the middle. She placed her hand on the necklace and closed her eyes to remember that time he had gave it to her as a gift to know he will come back to her… it was the first promised he had ever broken.

The door slams open which caused Melima to jump and face the door to see who had walked into her room. In front of her was a young man, he was wearing a blue robe, his black hair reached to his shoulder, he was taller than any elf in Rivendell, and his big round brown eyes look at her with excitement.

"Mother!"

"Silme, what is the meaning of this?" said Melima as she walks toward him.

"Sorry mother, but I thought you should know."

"Know what?" Melima asks looking confused.

"Gandalf and Master Baggins are here."

….

Melima changed into her light blue dress and brushed her long black hair so she could look presentable to her guest. She was about to leave the room, but was stopped when she saw the necklace still in the little box. She sighs and picks up the necklace from the box and puts it around her neck.

"I never seen you wear that before," said Slime as he walks toward her.

Melima smirks, "You're father gave it to me before I moved to Rivendell… it's supposed to represent the Arkenstone."

"He must really love you."

Melima place her tiny hands on the necklace, "Yes, he did."

Silme looks down at the drawing of his father that was placed on top of the dresser; he had no memory of his father, since he was a couple months old when his father passed away. When he was a young lad he was always jealous to see other children with their fathers while he always alone there was time he wished his father never left them for the quest to reclaim Erabor or fought at the battle.

"I wished I had known him," Silme whispers.

Melima smiles as places her hand on his warm cheek, "ro meles lle Silme (He loves you Silme)."

Silme faced his mother and gave her a sad smile, "amin ista (I know)."

"And don't you ever forget it."

….

62 years ago

Kili was sitting next to a tree as he held a small brown pipe on his hand. He looks up at the light blue sky and felt the cool breeze touching his skin. He closed his eyes wanting to have some rest after finishing his sword training with his uncle Thorin.

"Kili!" Fili called out for him.

Kili opens his eyes and sat up quickly and gave his brother annoyance glare for disturbing his sleep.

"What brother?" Kili asked with annoyance.

"Guess who's at the pond?" Fili smiles with excitement.

"Who?"

"Melima!"

Melima was the retired knight, Darcyn Hador's daughter and unknown elf maiden. As a newborn she was abandoned by her elf mother and was found on her father's doorstep the next morning. Aside from her fair skin, long brown hair, stark blue eyes, and pointy ears she was different from any elves in middle earth. She was really short nearly the same height as an average dwarf. Nobody knew why she came that way… some believed it was from her father's bearing while others believe it was a curse from the dark master.

Kili jumps up with excitement and walks towards the forest, "Are the other's there?"

Fili nods, "There are at the forest waiting for you brother!"

When they went into the forest they saw Ori, Gimli, and Dandal hiding behind the bushes and watching Melima, who was sitting next to the pond reading a book.

"What are you planning to do?" Fili whispers to Kili.

"Ssh… just watch," said Kili as he quietly walks toward Melima.

"Look who's here!"

Melima jumps up from the ground and unconsciously clenched into a tight fist and glares at Kili with hatred, "What do you want dwarf?"

Kili shrugs as he circles around her, "Nothing, what makes you think I want something from you?"

Melima smirks, "Everyone knows dwarves are greedy."

Kili chuckles, "Who told you that?"

"It's no secret," said Melima as she picks her book from the ground and dust off the loose grass, "Tell me dwarf why are you really here?"

Kili shrugs, "Can't a man go for a walk?"

Melima snorts, "You are no man. Now if you would excuse me," said Melima as she starts to walk pass him.

Kili steps in front her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Will you please move away!" she snaps and starts to shove Kili away from her but it was no use he wouldn't leave her alone. Kili smirks as he grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him to the point their lips were about to be touched, "Elf-maiden, manners. Didn't your kin teach you that? Oh, that's right they abandoned you."

Melima glares up at him, "If I am not mistaken I have a home and you don't. Your home was taken."

"It wouldn't be taken if your kin would have helped!"

Melima grabs him by the collar and pulls him closer to her, "Do you think it will make any difference my kin helped your people Naug? You dwarves are just the same selfish and greedy. One day you will be taken over by the same sickness your kin has died from."

Melima pushes him away and walks away quickly. Kili couldn't recall ever being so angry all his life. His hands closed into a fist and his jaw clenched. He starts to follow her with great speed and grabs her shoulder with force.

Melima turns around and looks at him with annoyance, "What?"

"Say you're sorry!"

Melima took a step back in shock. His voice was so loud; she couldn't concentrate what he said. Melima and Kili never got along ever since they were young but never once in her life has he yell at her before. His puppy brown eyes turned into a dark and gloomy black. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched together. To Melima it was like seeing a whole different person.

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you speak to me with blasphemy?"

Melima scoffs, "Blasphemy? All I have said is the truth!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"il waht Naug!" Melima yells as she spit on his face.

Kili slowly wipe his face with his arms and looks at her with hatred. "You went too far scum elf!" he shoves her so hard she slips and lands in the pond. Her beautiful blue dress and hair were soaked. Kili chuckles as he picks up the book that was on the ground, "I think you forgot to take this with you," said Kili as he tosses the book into the pond. Kili looks up and saw Melima sitting still as her head was facing down, but he could see the tears running down her cheek. She slowly lifts up her head and slowly opens her mouth and cried, "Why do you hate me?"

For many years Kili and his friends always bullied her since they were little kids they always thought doing this was an amusement, but not once did they thought of her feelings. How many times did she cry because of their hatred or taking care of the bruise and scars they had created? Kili just stood there not knowing what to say. For the first time in his life he looks down at her with pity. He knelt down on the ground and slowly reaches out for her hand. Melima looks at the hand that was reaching for her at first she was afraid it was another trick but when she saw his saw filled with sadness for once she believed in him. She lifts her hand from the water and slowly reached out for his but she stopped when she saw the other dwarves coming towards them.

"Good job brother!" said Fili as he pat his brother's back.  
Kili stops what he was doing, and slowly closed his hand and backs away from Melima.  
"What would you like us to do to her next Kili?" said Gimli with excitement.  
Kili straighten himself up and starts to walk away from the group "Just leave her."  
"But Kili…."  
Kili turns around and yells, "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
All the dwarves were looking at him with confusion and wondering what had happened to their leader. Melima slowly got out from the pond and starts to walk away from the dwarves slowly. As she walked away she wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked down. She was so stupid to believe Kili was going to change. The sky had darkened, gray clouds began to stir, and rain starting pouring down. Melima quicken her pace she didn't want her father to worry about her. After walking for a while she could hear someone calling for her from behind.

"Melima! Melima, wait up!"

Melima stops and turns around to see who was calling for her. It was Kili, his hair was wet, sweats pouring out from his skin, and she could hear him taking a deep breath.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Are you alright?" he asks looking at her with concern.

There was an uncomfortable, tension filled with silence between the two. Kili looks down at her hoping she would forgive him for his action and maybe the two could become friends, but when Melima lifted up her head slowly he could see the tears running down her cheeks, "Do you think I could forgive you so easily?"

"Melima…" Kili said. His face was soften and took a step towards her, but Melima moved away, distancing herself from him.

"I hate you,"

**Naug = dwarf**

**Melima = Lovely**

**Silme = Starlight**


End file.
